Broadway Idol
by EmilyS98
Summary: Klaine! AU! Ever since Kurt was younger, he has had a crush on Broadway star Blaine Anderson. So when he finds out Rachel is in his class at NYADA, Kurt will do anything he can to get to meet his idol.
1. Nutmeg White

Hi! So, this story is very AU and set in New York. Blaine Anderson, the Broadway star is in Rachel's dance class at NYADA, and as soon as Kurt finds out, he knows that he has to do everything he can to get into NYADA. I was inspired for this story from a gifset on tumblr from the user WriteADrabble !

* * *

This chapter is quite short, but please let me know what you think!

* * *

"So, I was thinking..." Kurt said as he held two colour cards against the wall in his and Rachel's apartment "We could use Nutmeg White in this room, and then Ocean Blue in the bathroom?"

It had been a week since Rachel and Kurt had moved into their New York apartment, and they were still surrounded by boxes full of their belongings. The only furniture was in their bedrooms and they were still sitting on the floor as they hadn't yet found a sofa that was in their budget.

Rachel was going through one of her cardboard boxes as she looked up and smiled at Kurt, "I'll go with anything as long as it makes this room look better" and she let of a slight laugh.

Kurt laughed, he knew Rachel was right, but he still wanted to get the perfect colour match. He had always imagined himself in his first home, decorating and making each room have its own unique identity. However, in his dreams, his first house was much bigger than the shoe box apartment that he was currently standing in. Still, he decided he had to make the best out of the situation. After a pause to think, he finally responded "Nutmeg White it is then!"

"Well then" Rachel replied. "As soon as my classes finish tomorrow, we will go and buy some Coral White paint and that evening we can start painting!"

"I can't wait!" Kurt exclaimed. "Soon we will have this apartment looking like the Ritz in London! Well... maybe not, but it will beat these grotesque walls we have now!"

Rachel laughed and she slowly closed one of the boxes before opening up another. "Kurt, come and give me a hand sorting out these old pictures? Please?"

"Rachel, why did you even bring these with you?" Kurt asked. He hadn't really brought much to New York, it was kind of a rush from deciding to leave Lima to getting on the plane.

"I thought I would want a way to remember home!" Rachel responded, sounding defensive.

"Come on Rachel! The reason you came to New York was to get away from Lima! You cant live in the past, you were the one who told me that!"

"Your right... Ugh, I'm so tired! Do you ever eat so much you want to sleep?" Rachel asked, as she slowly got up and walked towards her bedroom.

Kurt didn't respond, he was too busy reading one of his fashion magazines. He was reading an article from his idol; Broadway Star Blaine Anderson. Blaine had inspired Kurt ever since he had first saw Blaine on tv. They were the same age, and Blaine had everything Kurt wanted in life.

"Well then?" Rachel asked. Kurt had obviously been daydreaming.

"Whoa... What?" Kurt responded quickly

"I'm going to bed!"

"Oh! Night! What time are you leaving in the morning?"

"7 am, so ill see you outside NYADA at 4pm!"

"OK! Night!" Kurt said, as he went back to reading his magazine about Blaine

* * *

_Come on Rachel, its 4.30! Where are you?_Kurt thought to himself as he checked his phone to see if he had any messages. He knew the only messages he might have would be from either his dad or Rachel. He hadn't spoken to any of the Glee club since moving to New york, everyone was too busy with collage or with their jobs to talk to him. His dad was constantly texting him asking how each day was, and how work at Vogue was going. Rachel was constantly getting messages from Finn saying how much he missed her, but Kurt didn't have a boyfriend to message him, and all the boys he did like were either straight or super famous.

Just as Kurt was about to text Rachel and tell her not to worry about meeting up, he heard a voice coming from the distance.

"Kurt! Kurt... KURT!" Rachel shouted, as she ran towards him, dodging three cars as she crossed the road. "I am SO sorry!"

"Don't worry about it!" Kurt said, hiding the fact that this was the fourth time this week that she had been late. "So what kept you so long?"

"Cassandra spent thirty minutes of our lesson talking to Blaine about how he was perfect at doing leaps across the stage" Rachel said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, who's this Blaine then? Is he cute?" Kurt said, trying to sound interested in what Rachel was saying, despite the fact he wasn't very interested.

"You should know!" Rachel replied.

Kurt stopped in the middle of the path. He froze. _Did Rachel really just say what I think she said? _"Blaine... Anderson... is in YOUR dance class?"

Rachel smiled at Kurt, but he didn't realise. All he could think about was how Rachel didn't tell him that THE Blaine Anderson was in her class at NYADA and Kurt knew he had to get into NYADA to meet his idol, no matter what it would take.

* * *

Thank you for reading! And please leave a review!


	2. Blazer and a Hippo badge

Hello! Thank you for reading more! This chapter is still kind of introducing everything, but hopefully you like it! And please review, it means so much to me!

* * *

A quick message to those who reviewed;

Klaine for ever and ever 3 - Thank you! I will, I hope you like this chapter too! :)

Guest - Thank you so so so much! :) I hope you read on! :)

* * *

_Why didn't she tell me? How could Rachel keep something this big from me?_

Kurt's head was still spinning round as he left the D.I.Y store after buying all the equipment he and Rachel would need to decorate their new home. Kurt was in a daze. He was imagining what it would be like to walk in a dance class and see Blaine, with his gelled back hair and perfect figure. _Imagine_... He thought _To be able to go up to him, in the same lesson, learning the same things and talk..._

"Its a shame we couldn't get any Nutmeg White paint!" Rachel said, and Kurt tumbled back into reality from his daydream. "But I think that the colour's we've ended up with are going to be amazing!"

"Yeah" Kurt replied, not really giving an interest in what Rachel was saying.

"You know" she continued, not realising Kurt wasn't interested in what she was saying, and that he didn't really want to talk, "if we manage to get the apartment sorted in the next two weeks, we can have your dad, and Finn, over for Christmas!"

Kurt smiled. He missed his Dad so much already and to know that he was going to see him over Christmas was the one thing that kept Kurt from forgetting his dreams and going home, back to Lima.

"I'd like that" Kurt said, considering how much time he would need to allow to sort everything out.

Neither of them said anything for a while after that, they were both thinking about what they wanted to do for Christmas. But permanently in the back of his mind, Kurt was thinking about Superstar Anderson. Finally, he couldn't hold it in for any longer and suddenly he blurted out

"Rachel, I need your help"

Rachel looked shocked, normally, she was the one going to Kurt for advice! Being a good friend, she was willing to help, and replied "Kurt, I'll help you with anything!"

Kurt took a deep breath "I need you... to... help me meet Blaine Anderson."

"Of course, Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed. "Your more than welcome to come along to my Wednesday dance class! I mean, Cassandra won't like it, but what can she really do?"

"Other than kick me out of the room?" Kurt replied, laughing. "Rachel, I cant even begin to thank you - Wait... WHAT am I going to wear?"

Kurt couldn't stop thinking, what was he going to wear to meet his lifetime idol?

"Kurt, dont worry! Blaine is one of the nicest people I know, other than you of course! And I know he will think you're amazing, no matter what you wear!"

"I dont know Rachel... Should I even go? I mean, I've read so many stories about people meeting their idols and them being horrible people in real life and-"

Rachel cut in "KURT! Listen to me! You will be fine, I promise! As soon as we get home, I will help you find something to wear! And speaking of getting home, we should hurry up because its getting dark!"

* * *

"What about this one?" Rachel asked, holding up a jacket from a box labelled **Kurt**.

"No... its too formal..." Kurt responded. "I need something casual, but not so casual that it looks like I make no effort with my outfits!"

"Ok. What about that blazer with the hippo broach on it?" Rachel replied. She was trying to help, but they had been going through outfits for over half an hour and she wanted to start painting.

"THAT'S IT!" Kurt shouted as he ran to one of the boxes labelled **Jackets and Blazers - Kurt. **He quickly rummaged through the neat pile of clothes until he came across a grey blazer with a Hippo broach on it. "Thank you so much Rachel! I don't know how I could have done this without you!"

"Its nothing" Rachel said whilst smiling "Now hand me the pizza leaflet, I'm hungry!"

Kurt walked as his footsteps echoed through the room, and he leaned over a pile of boxes to grab a leaflet with a variety of pizza's on the front cover. Slowly he wondered back to the Blanket which he and Rachel sat on instead of a sofa and began looking through the leaflet.

After deciding on pizza's, and calling the delivery company, Rachel and Kurt were discussing Blaine Anderson and what he was like.

"So tell me" Kurt asked, "What is he like as a dancer?"

"Oh, he is amazing! Leaps, spins, he does them all with perfection!"

"All the magazines say he is number one in Broadway, and I know they are right! I have every DVD that he is in, I've always wanted to see him live!"

"Oh believe me, he is perfect!"

"What about when it comes speaking to him? What does he sound like?"

"His voice... its perfection! And his boyfriend! Hes so-"

Kurt quickly cut in "His boyfriend?"

"Yeah... didn't you know?"

"No..." Kurt said sounding hurt.

As soon as Kurt had finished eating, he went to bed, and Rachel didn't hear from him until the following morning.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I would love it if you left a review so I know your opinions!


	3. Jazz shoe

Hello! I hope you all like this chapter! It starts the main plot, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

A couple of quick thank yous;

Anderpson; Thanks! It means so much to know that you like my story, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter too!

Abby; Thank you so much for all the help you've given me! You've supported me when I didn't think my writing was good enough and thanks to you, I'm posting all the time! Thank you for being my BETA reader, and from chapter 4, I'll be sending you my work! :D Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

_Come on Kurt... you can do this. You can do this! Who cares what Lawrence Jones thinks? Yeah, he's from England... and is drop dead gorgeous... and he might be in Hollywood and your favorite TV series, but you, Kurt Hummel, are from Lima, and your destined for great things!_ Kurt let out a huge groan. _I have no chance of this, why do I even bother trying? Blaine will never leave Lawrence for me? I might as well just stay at home and do nothing. Maybe eat some cold pizza, because I can't do anything else._

It was 6 am and Kurt had awoken after hearing a huge crash coming from the Kitchen; Rachel had tried to pirouette and landed on the floor with a huge pot on top of her. Kurt was lying in bed, still arguing with himself as to weather he should bother going to meet his idol. After a long time debating with himself, Kurt chose to go with his heart. After all, Kurt had always had a crush on him, and despite Lawrence Jones, Kurt still wanted to make an impression, even if it didn't mean anything to Blaine.

"Kurt, can you get me my hair bun?" Rachel shouted from the kitchen.

"In a minute" Kurt replied, but his voice was muffled as he was face down into his pillow.

Rachel always asked Kurt to do things. Why she couldn't do them herself, Kurt didn't know, so he always tried to postpone what Rachel asked him to do until the last minute possible; even if it meant hearing Rachel shout ten times about the same thing, because she never got the message that Kurt didn't want to do it.

"Kurt?" Rachel called again.

"I said in a MINUTE!" Kurt shouted back, hoping that his voice wasn't so muffled the second time round.

"OK! Well, I need to leave soon! So if your coming with me, then hurry up!"

Kurt slowly dragged himself out of bed and walked over to his mirror where he began brushing through his hair with his hand. His mirror and his bed were the only two things that he had properly unpacked, everything else was just dotted around the apartment in boxes. After 20 minutes of sorting his hair out, he went into the lounge to get his clothes and quickly got changed. Grabbing a piece of toast, and adjusting his hippo badge, Kurt set of with Rachel, to see Blaine Anderson.

* * *

"And who... might you be?" Cassandra asked, whilst looking Kurt up and down.

"Im Kurt Hummel" Kurt replied, sounding strong. He wasn't going to be like Rachel, he wasn't going to give in to Cassandra July, no matter how evil Rachel made her sound.

"Nice to meet you Kurt Hummel" Cassandra said, so sternly Kurt couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or if she just always spoke like that.

"I'm just going... to go and sit in that corner on that chair" Kurt said awkwardly, and he ducked slightly as he half walked, half galloped to the chair in the corner.

Rachel smiled at Kurt lots during the first warm up, but there was still no sign of Blaine Anderson, or Lawrence Jones. _Rachel wasn't joking, was she? Oh my god what if she's just dragged me down here to try and get me to re-audition this Christmas? Why did I come here? Of course Blaine Anderson doesn't go here, in NO interview did it even mention his time at NYADA, let alone that he is still here! Now if I can sneak out of - _

"Excuse me, can you just pass me my jazz shoe? It fell under your chair, and I don't really want to slide on the floor to get to my shoe with all the sweat that is probably on it..."

There he was. Blaine Anderson. Broadway Star. Complete idol of Kurt, standing less that 2 feet away from him._ Stay calm. Don't go high pitched. Don't stop breathing. Calm down Kurt, just breathe_

"Oh sure! And I... I don't b blame you for not wanting to slide on a floor, especially when it is someone like you!" Kurt replied. _Crap... I stuttered..._

Kurt's eyes met Blaine's. They were even more perfect than any magazine spread had showed them. Quickly Kurt remembered why Blaine was talking to him, and he grabbed the jazz shoe from under his chair. _I'm. Holding. Blaine. Andersons. Shoe. Somebody pinch me!_

"Here you go!" Kurt said, giving a smile to Blaine.

"So" Blaine said, as he grabbed a chair and sat it next to Kurt, "Whats your name?"

"Kurt. I'd ask who you were, but I already know! I mean, who doesn't?"

"Your too sweet!" Blaine giggled. "Well, Kurt, I'd love to stay and chat, but I suppose I need to actually start dancing!"

"Its been lovely speaking to you!" Kurt said, politely

"You too!" Blaine said, and as he walked away, Lawrence Jones came in, and gave Blaine a huge hug.

_Well Kurt Hummel, you did very well. It wasn't perfect, but you just spoke to BLAINE ANDERSON!_

* * *

FINALLY THEY SPOKE! YAY! I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE leave a review, it would mean so much!


	4. The coffee

Hi everyone! Sorry for uploading twice in a day, I'm not going to be online til Friday as I have lots of stuff going on... So hopefully this will make up for it!

* * *

A nice quick message;

Anderpson - Thanks for your continued support, it means so much to me to see reviews like yours! I hope you like this chapter as well!

* * *

I have one HUGE thank you to give, and I hope you don't mind, but I need to thank some one who has helped me so much, and without her, I would not even have posted the first chapter. Abby, I can't put into words just how much you help me, and I want you to know that i appreciate everything you do to help! Your such an amazing author, so to be getting help from you means the world to me! Thank you SO much for offering to be my BETA reader, and I hope that because of you doing that, my writing will get better :) Thank you so so so much, I dont think i can put into words how much you help me :) xxx

* * *

"Oh my God Rachel, he was perfect!" Kurt said dreamily as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I told you!" Rachel replied as she stirred a sugar into her drink.

"But it was too good to last," Kurt continued "because soon that Lawrence Jones came over, and Blaine needed to start dancing."

"But just think, you actually spoke to your idol!" Rachel gleamed as Kurt let out an excited squeal.

It was lunch time and Rachel had an hour before she had to go back to NYADA and Kurt was going to pick up some more paint for the apartment. Suddenly a blast of air came from the door of the coffee shop as a small bell rang to alert the shop owner that someone else had either left or entered; in this case it was the latter. A few newspapers, which had previously been on the cake counter, had fallen onto the floor and - as Kurt was nearest them - he duck down to pick them up.

Kurt heard a slightly familiar voice say hello to Rachel and ask if he could sit with her;the same voice then asked his friend to go and get two coffees.

"Hello, stranger" Said a voice from above Kurt's head.

Kurt didn't respond to the person, chances are it was just someone from work or another person living in the building with he and Rachel. Then the person who had said hello to Kurt knelt down next to him.

"I'll help you with those, after all, if I didn't enter, they would still be on that counter next to those slightly stale muffins!" The person said, and he gave a slight laugh.

Kurt giggled. "Oh, you don't need to do that!" Kurt replied, looking up and suddenly finding himself face to face with Blaine Anderson.

_Crap... Crap... Kurt - breathe. _

"Oh! Hey Blaine, I... I didn't realise it was you!" Kurt quickly said. "Don't worry I've almost got them, you don't need to help!"

"Of course I do! After you were so helpful earlier, it's the least I can do!" Blaine replied, his voice was soft and his eyes were glistening. Blaine continued, "I hope you don't mind that me and Lawrence are sitting with you and Rachel?" and Blaine nodded towards the table where Rachel was sat talking to Lawrence who was sat where Kurt was previously sitting.

"Of course you're not!" Kurt exclaimed. "I was just about to offer that you sat with us!"

"Great! Could you possibly help me carry these two coffee's over in a minute? My hands are so cold they've gone numb!" Blaine laughed.

"Of course I'll help you!" Kurt laughed back with a small smile.

The two boys stood at the counter whilst the old and frail woman slowly boiled coffee in a kettle. Neither of them said anything, but Blaine kept looking down, and he looked quite sad. Quickly Kurt picked up that something was wrong.

"I don't want to intrude" Kurt began, "but is everything ok?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah... Everything's fine!" Blaine replied.

Kurt could tell something was wrong, but he didn't want to ask any more, because it was obvious that Blaine didn't want to talk about it.

After Blaine and Kurt got the coffee mugs, they went and sat down at the table and as it so happened Kurt was sat opposite Blaine. Quickly Kurt grabbed his phone and under the table he sent a text to Rachel

**Did you plan this?! **

After the text was sent he quickly put his phone away as he didn't want to seem rude in front of Blaine.

"So" Rachel said, "How come you two are here? Don't you have modern dancing at 1, Blaine?"

"Well, I decided to miss it, as I wanted a break because I'm on the red carpet tonight!" Blaine said.

"And I'm flying out to Hollywood tomorrow morning to film an advert, so I need all the rest I can get too!" Lawrence added in.

"That's great!" Kurt said, not wanting to seem like the anti-social type.

During a conversation between Rachel and Lawrence; Blaine suddenly started talking to Kurt.

"I forgot to say earlier, Kurt, I love that badge!" Blaine whispered.

Kurt blushed, "Thank you! Not many people understand my fashion taste..."

"Me neither! My agent makes me wear all these clothes," Blaine pointed to his shirt "but I just love wearing vintage clothes!"

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, it's just so annoying when you want to be yourself, but everyone is holding you back, do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, at high school, I was always 'That weird gay kid who wore strange things', but I learnt that no one can hold me back from being who I truly am."

Suddenly Rachel let out a gasp, "Oh my god! Its 12.50! I'm so sorry guys, but I've got to get to class!"

Kurt let out a slight sigh, and slowly got up. "It was good to speak to you both!"

"Yeah! We should meet up again sometime, bye!" Lawrence said, as he smiled at Kurt.

_I will not be in a rush to see him... _Kurt thought to himself.

"Thank you so much for helping carry the coffees, and earlier with the jazz shoes!" Blaine said standing politely as Kurt walked away from the table.

"Oh, don't mention it!" Kurt replied as he followed Rachel out of the coffee shop.

* * *

The apartment door slammed shut as Rachel entered the room at 5pm that night.

"Kurt?" She called.

"In here" Kurt replied, from the Kitchen.

"I have some good news!" She smiled.

"What?"

"Here" Rachel said, as she handed Kurt a note

**'Thanks for your help  
Blaine x'**

And at the bottom was Blaine's mobile number.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	5. The boy from the coffee shop?

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! Everything has been pretty busy... but I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It would mean so much to me if you left a review to let me know what you think! xx

* * *

A few quick messages

XxBraveSoulXx - Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter just as much too!

Becca - I'm glad you got to read chapter three after the confusion! Hope you like this chapter!

Klaine forever and ever 3 - I'm sorry it took a while to update, but I hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

Slowly Kurt put the piece of paper onto the wooden table and he took a deep breath as the reality set in - Blaine Anderson had given Kurt his number! He sat on the worktop in the shoebox sized Kitchen and he began to deliberate as to why Blaine had given Kurt his number, after all, Blaine had a boyfriend, so it wasn't that he was in love with Kurt. Slowly Kurt looked towards Rachel who was looking at him and smiling.

"What are you going to say to him?" She whispered.

Kurt considered what he was going to say, after all - he had no idea. "I don't know..." He replied, as he went into a deep thought.

Rachel walked over to Kurt and sat next to Kurt as she began to speak "I think that you should text him and say that it's you. That way, he knows that you have his number and then it's up to him to start a general conversation!"

Kurt nodded in agreement "Rachel, I don't know where I would be without you!"

"Oh it's nothing! Now come on, I know Blaine can't wait to hear from you!"

Kurt jumped down from the worktop in the Kitchen and it let out a groan as he ran to his room to get his phone. After quickly grabbing it from his bed side table, he went back into his lounge. Rachel was sat on the floor, and Kurt walk towards to Kitchen to get Blaine's number on the piece of scrap paper. Slowly he opened up the 'send new message' icon on his phone and began to carefully type in the number, checking after every digit that it was correct. Finally, after the fifth time of comparing the number on his phone to the number in his hand, he began to write the text

'**Hey Blaine, its Kurt**'

Quickly he deleted the four words. _Kurt, that's too blunt! _He thought. After another minute of thinking about what he was going to say, he tried again

'**Hi Blaine, good luck at your red carpet event tonight! - Kurt**'

_Yes, that's good! Now... do I end it with a kiss or not? Oh my God this is too hard! _

"Rachel!" he shouted "Do I add a kiss or not?"

Suddenly Kurt heard running and then Rachel slid round the side of the bookshelf and into the kitchen. "Let me see the piece of paper." She snapped as she took it from Kurt. "Yes, send a kiss!" she said after

"But what if that kiss he said was an accident?" Kurt asked

"Oh please! Of course it wasn't! You don't just accidentally get a pen and write a kiss!"

"Your right" He responded.

Kurt looked down at his screen again and added an **x **after his name before reading the whole text again.

'**Hi Blaine, good luck at your red carpet event tonight! – Kurt x**'

And suddenly he pushed send.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of New York, Lawrence Jones was sat on his sofa in a huge and elegant room. The walls were covered with light blue wallpaper, and the carpet was a cream colour. Lawrence was reading through his script for another advert which he was due to be starring in when suddenly he heard a bell sound come from the coffee table. Slowly he got up and walked over to it to see that Blaine's phone was glowing and a message had come through from an unknown number.

_Well, I suppose I better open it in case it's about the red carpet or something. _He thought to himself as he reached for the phone. After unlocking it, he went to the messages and saw something that said;

'**Hi Blaine, good luck at your red carpet event! – Kurt x**'

Lawrence sat down with Blaine's phone in his hand. Who was Kurt? And how many times had he been texting Blaine? Lawrence went back through the phone history, and there were no messages from the number before, but he knew that if Blaine was secretly seeing this guy, then he would have deleted the messages. After reading through the text another time, Lawrence decided that he needed to reply to this 'Kurt'.

_I should give Blaine the benefit of the doubt… Maybe Kurt got the wrong number? Even though it says Blaine… and it mentions the red carpet event…_

'**Sorry, I think you have the wrong number**'

Without hesitating, Lawrence sent the message to Kurt

Kurt and Rachel were busy painting the lounge walls when Kurt's phone glowed on the floor. As soon as Kurt saw the phone on the floor, he let out a slight screech and jumped down from the stool which he was previously balanced on. He opened up the text and suddenly slumped down on the floor.

"It's not his number…" Kurt said as he buried his head in his hands.

Rachel rushed over to him to comfort him. "Kurt, I'm so sorry! What did he say?"

Kurt didn't speak, he just handed Rachel his phone. She slowly mouthed the words that she was reading.

"This doesn't make sense!" She said "This is definitely his number, he told me it was! Can I try and text him on your phone again?"

"Sure, what's it matter?" Kurt said bluntly.

Rachel began to type another message to Blaine's number; little did she know that it would end up going to Lawrence

'**Hey Blaine, it's me Kurt, from NYADA and the coffee shop?**'

* * *

Lawrence still had Blaine's phone in his hand when the text came through, and he was quick to open it when it came from the same number as before.

_So… it's that Kurt who keeps texting Blaine? I knew there was something going on... _

Lawrence put Blaine's phone back where he found it. He decided to not talk about the messages to Blaine for a little longer; Lawrence decided he should wait to see what else this Kurt had to say to Blaine.

* * *

"Don't be disheartened Kurt," Rachel said to him as he continued to hold his hand in his head "Maybe Blaine wrote his number wrong? After all, he does have his big event tonight, he was probably in a rush!"

"I hope so…" Kurt replied

"Now I'll tell you what, tomorrow, in Cassandra's lesson, I'll speak to him and find out what happened! Now go and get some sleep, because tomorrow we're moving furniture around in time for Christmas as your dad and Finn are coming over!"

Kurt did what Rachel said, after all – it was a good idea. He missed his dad so much, so he wanted everything to be sorted out in time for Christmas. Even as Kurt slept, he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine, and why he was ignoring the second text which Rachel had sent.

* * *

Once again, please review; I love to hear what you guys have to say! :D


	6. The Text

Okay, two things; Firstly I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a long time! Me and my beta Abby have both had loads of exams! (By the way Abby I hope your exams went well!) But I hope it was worth the wait! And secondly thank you so much for the reaction to the last chapter! I wont list off a whole load of thank you's here, but I'll message you all to say thanks and then you can let me know what you think should happen!

* * *

**Blaine! Blaine! Look into the camera Blaine! Smile!**

The paparazzi shouted to Blaine as he walked down the red carpet from the theater where he had just seen some of his close friend, and others, in a brand new show. The intervals of bright flashes lit up the space between the barrier and the crowd as the press tried to get the best photo of him to sell to magazines for the next day. At the same time, the crowd was screaming his name and everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of the one and only Blaine Anderson. Slowly, he began walking past the press stand and he was soon face to face with a huge array of his fans. He let out a few gracious nods to show his appreciation to all his supporters who had come across the country just to see him and other celebrities who were at the event. He asked on of the fans who had a pen and paper if they would give him their pen, and without hesitation they said yes. As soon as he got the lid of the pen, he began signing as many posters, CD's and magazines that the fans were waving at him, as quickly as he could. Carefully he leaned over the barrier, and the people people who surrounded him got their phones out in the hope that they would be able to have their photo taken with Blaine, but soon after he was ushered by his security guard to walk on, and back to his limo which was waiting for him. As soon as his chaperone shut the door, the car was driving away from the huge buzz of the event.

"So Blaine," his agent Sarah began as the limo began to move "How was it?"

"Um…" Blaine thought for a minute "It was really great! All of the fans were amazingly supportive, and from the way the press were acting, I guess I'll be in a few paper's tomorrow?"

"Well, that's good! And face it; we all know you will be front cover! I mean, it's hard to resist after the announcement that your going to be in a movie".

Blaine let out a small laugh as he thought about what had happened in the few hours that he had been there.

Sarah continued to talk "So tomorrow, you'll be at one interview in the afternoon, and thats it I think - let me just check" Sarah grabbed her phone out her pocket and went to the calender. "Yeah, thats it!"  
"So how am I getting there?" Blaine asked.

"George will be waiting outside of NYADA to pick you up at 2pm" she responded as she checked Blaines timetable for NYADA just to ensure that 2pm was the correct time that he would be leaving.

"Thank you Sarah! I don't know where I would be without you! You're so helpful!" Blaine replied, as he smiled at her.

"It's nothing!" she responded, with her voice positive like always.

Blaine looked out of the tinted window up into the sky. He had never taken his fame for granted, and he always appreciated those who were around him. He was so lucky to have people like Sarah around, and sometimes it felt like they didn't realise how much Blaine needed them there to keep him in the real world and to stop him from falling too deeply into the world of fame.

* * *

Because of the daydreaming, Blaine's limo pulled up out of the front of the apartment in what seemed minutes and Blaine slowly shuffled along two seats so he was next to the pavement and he hopped out of the limo and ducked into the apartment tower block hoping not to be seen by many people. He said hello to staff whilst getting the lift to his penthouse on the top floor of the building. After finding his key in his jacket pocket, he walked into his home where he was faced with Lawrence fast asleep on the sofa.

"Lawrence" he whispered. "Lawrence… Lawrence"

Slowly Lawrence stirred in his sleep, and he work up "Wh… What time is it?"

"12 am, you feel asleep on the sofa" Blaine said as he put a blanket over Lawrence.

"Oh..." he replied "Well, I'll stay here tonight so you can get a rest and when I leave in the morning, you wont be woken up."

"Aw, thank you! You're so considerate! Now come on, go back to sleep, I might see you in the morning, but if not, I'll text you" Blaine said as he kissed Lawrence on the forehead and went to his room.

* * *

"It stinks of paint." Kurt muttered to himself, as he awoke the following morning.

It was 9am and Rachel had already left for NYADA. She wasn't due back until late that night because she had agreed to help another student who Cassie had been targeting since they also arrived. Despite the fact that this other student was a year older than Rachel, she still felt just as insecure as Rachel. Slowly Kurt got out of bed and went over to the Kitchen. It was freezing in the apartment because Rachel had turned the heating of as she left and hadn't considered that Kurt would be home that day. He reached over the table towards the fruit bowl and got an apple. After eating it he put the core in the bin and went and got dressed because he was going to go out.

_Keys... Keys… Keys…_ Kurt thought as he searched the apartment for his keys. _Shit! Where are they? What was I wearing yesterday? Maybe they're in my pocket._ He continued to think as he walked to his wardrobe where had had hung his coat up. _There you are!_ He thought as he felt something sharp poke his finger and grabbed his house key out of his deep inside pocket of his coat. He quickly walked out of his room and turned off the lights in every room before locking the front door behind him and he half walked half ran down the flight of stairs to the main entrance of the building.

* * *

All of the shops had window displays with tinsel, lights and presents. Christmas tunes were all mixed together as each shop had a different tune blasting out of their speakers and snow lined the pavements making them slightly slippery to walk on. Kurt stared into every window that he came across and saw all of the gifts he would love to get Rachel and his dad, but couldn't afford. Luckily, Kurt knew a few places to get a good deal on gifts after growing up in Lima and having to make everything he could to cater his unique fashion sense.

After walking to the end of the street, Kurt came across a small craft stool with a woman selling pieces of card, ribbons, glitter, wrapping paper and other small bits and pieces. He said hello to the frail old lady who was selling the items as he began to look around the stool. There were tiny beads with letters on them and slowly Kurt started to find letters that he wanted, firstly he found an L, then he found an A, then he continued on and found an E, R, H, and C. He gave them to the lady who put them in a small paper envelope and he continued to look around the stool. Next, he got two glitter pens, and two pieces of card. After that, he walked around to the other side of the cart and got a few pieces of ribbon with Christmas trees on them.

After paying, Kurt began to walk back towards the street which he was first on and suddenly stopped as out of the corner of his eye he saw just what he needed - a DIY store selling candles. After quickly grabbing two of one of the damp shelves in the shop, Kurt quickly went to the counter as he didnt want to be in the store any longer as a rotting smell filled the entire building.

"Find everything you were looking for?" A gruff voice asked from behind the counter.

"Oh, yes thanks" Kurt replied, looking at all the small gadgets on the counter.

After Kurt paid for the candles, he left the store. Slowly, he began walking back to the apartment when suddenly someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey!" Blaine called.

Kurt didn't look around as he could tell who it was and he didn't want to see him.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine said again.

"Oh! Remember who I am NOW then, do you?" Kurt snapped suddenly

"What?" Blaine said, slightly confused

"Last night? You ignoring my text and acting like you didn't know me?"

"I dont know what your on about!" Blaine replied

"Oh, sure!" Kurt said as he began to walk away¬

Quickly Blaine ran after Kurt._ Whats happened?!_ He thought.

"Kurt, Im sorry, I don't know whats even happened!" Blaine called, but Kurt wasn't listening. He had always been told to never meet his idols as they always turn out to not be what they seemed. But with all of the interviews he had seen Blaine do, Kurt was certain that Blaine was genuinely a good person - But he wasn't. He was just like every other celebrity; He acted nicely on the first meet but gave out false hopes.

Slowly Blaine walked back to the direction he was originally going in, and he pulled out his phone as he received a text. After realizing it was just a message from Sarah reminding him to get to NYADA for his 11am lesson, he went back through old messages to see if there was anything from Kurt. There was.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
